TENS/EMS technology existed at least as early as the late 1980's. TENS/EMS units have been prescribed for, for example, chronic back spasms. Non-invasive Electro Pharmaceutical Device (EPD) technology has been developed used and Dr. Saul Liss and his company “Medi Consultants, Inc.” for treating depression, headache, fibromyalgia, chronic back pain, TMJ syndrome, cerebral palsy spasticity, and a type of anxiety. Electrotherapy stimulation technology is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,612,008 B2, titled “MICROCURRENT AND CRANIAL ELECTROTHERAPY STIMULATOR FOR CONTROL OF ANXIETY, INSOMNIA, DEPRESSION AND PAIN,” which is hereby incorporated by reference. However, the prior art is lacking methods for using TENS/EMS technology that improve the libido with the efficacy of the present invention.